Teddy Lupin ou le fruit d'un amour incertain
by Mlle Violine
Summary: Teddy Lupin a 14 ans et son parrain Harry Potter lui raconte l'histoire de la vie de ses parents...Ou plutôt des amours tortueuses de Remus Lupin ! RLSB, RLNT


**Ceci est un OS sur les origines du personnage de Teddy Remus Lupin, qui, comme chacun sait, a perdu tragiquement ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois...Il a donc été élevé par sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks, et par son parrain, Harry Potter. Un jour que ce dernier vient faire une petite visite à son filleul (qui a ici 14 ans et qui entre bientôt en 5ème année à Hogwarts), Harry décide de dévoiler l'histoire de ses parents à Teddy Lupin.**

**J'espère vivement que ce OS vous plaira...Bonne lecture !**

**Petites précisions : Sirius a basculé à travers le voile pendant la 5ème année d'Harry, mais il est ensuite revenu, après la mort de Remus...Cette fic vous expliquera pourquoi...**

**WARNING : Mention de slash RLSB !**

**MLLE POTTER.**

_85, Dragon Alley, Godric's Hollow._

Il était onze heures du matin, et Teddy Lupin était encore roulé en boule dans son lit. Un fin rayon de lumière matinale caressa doucement ses paupières encore closes...Le garçon grogna un peu, et se retourna, face aux rideaux encore fermés devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une main s'abattit alors sur son épaule, et Teddy s'assit d'un bond dans son lit, en se frottant les yeux. Il balbutia :

- Oui, je me lève Mamie, pas la peine de crier...

Une voix masculine éclata alors franchement de rire, et Teddy ouvrit les yeux, étonné. Il vit alors qu'un homme aux cheveux très noirs et très ébouriffés, aux yeux verts pétillants de malice et dont le front était orné d'une mince cicatrice qui pâlissait avec les années, s'était assis au pied de son lit. L'homme sourit, et Teddy se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ah ba ça fait plaisir de te revoir, parrain !!

Harry Potter, ou Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, étreignit son filleul avec bonheur, et le lâcha pour mieux le regarder. Ted s'exclama :

- Ba dis donc, ça faisait un bout de temps que je t'avais pas vu ! Où est-ce que t'étais rendu ?!

- En mission mon cher Teddy, répondit Harry avec un demi-sourire en coin. Parti chasser les quelques Mangemorts qui font de la résistance...!

Le visage de Ted s'assombrit alors, et il marmonna :

- Je préférerais que tu partes pas...J'ai pas envie que tu meures, toi aussi...

Harry perdit alors toute sa gaieté. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, et serra les mains de Teddy dans les siennes.

- Ecoute-moi bien Ted, dit l'homme, en s'efforçant de chasser les souvenirs de lui et de son propre parrain dans la maison des Black des années auparavant; je pars aussi peu que possible et j'ai plus un emploi de bureau qu'un emploi de terrain...Ginny ne veut pas que je parte trop longtemps tu sais. Et Sirius aussi s'inquiète, maintenant...

Ted esquissa un sourire, et dit à son parrain :

- Je peux comprendre ça...Même si j'avoue que ça doit pas être très folichon d'être un Auror assis à un bureau...!

Harry éclata de rire, et ils discutèrent pendant un moment, de tout et de rien, tandis qu'Andromeda Tonks, la grand-mère de Teddy, les regardait avec affection, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Depuis que son mari Ted était mort quelques mois après la mort de sa propre fille, elle était ravie de voir Harry, et étant donné que ses visites s'étaient espacées ces derniers mois, elle était ravie de le voir revenir.

La grand-mère s'adressa alors à l'homme :

- Harry, je dois faire quelques courses...Ca t'embête si je te laisse seul avec Ted ? Je ne sais pour combien de temps exactement j'en aurai...

- Pas de problème Andromeda, vas-y tranquillement !

Ted sourit à sa grand-mère et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne parte. Il avait toujours très attaché à sa grand-mère, et même si il était d'une nature très câline, il savait aussi faire preuve d'une grande maturité. Il se retrouva donc seul avec son parrain, et tandis qu'ils discutaient, une pensée éclair traversa l'esprit d'Harry...Andromeda parlait peu de sa fille, son chagrin n'étant pas diminué malgré les années...

Aussi le jeune homme de 32 ans fit une pause à la fin de sa dernière phrase, et dit à Ted sur un ton de confident :

- Ecoute Teddy, je...J'étais en train de me dire que...Qu'Andromeda ne te parle jamais de tes parents, je la comprends bien sûr, mais...Je me disais juste que si tu avais envie d'en savoir plus sur eux, ce qui est tout à fait normal, tu peux me demander, à moi, à Sirius et à Ginny et Hermione, qui connaissaient très bien ta mère.

Les yeux dorés de Teddy, qu'il avait hérités de son père, s'embuèrent brusquement et des petites larmes apparurent au coin de ses iris. Harry le rapprocha de lui et l'étreignit de nouveau. La respiration de son filleul se fit très irrégulière et Harry sut alors qu'il pleurait contre son épaule. Il embrassa son front, et le serra plus fort contre lui. Lorsque Teddy eut séché ses larmes, il balbutia :

- Oui, je...Je veux savoir...Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît...

- D'abord, tu vas t'habiller, on va laisser un mot à Andromeda et on va transplaner jusqu'au square Grimmauld...Sirius m'aidera...Et puis normalement, Ginny et Hermione y seront aussi.

Ted hocha la tête, se leva et fut prêt en moins de dix minutes. Pendant ce temps, Harry se servit un jus de citrouille et laissa ces quelques lignes sur la table de la cuisine à l'intention d'Andromeda :

_Andromeda,_

_J'ai emmené Teddy avec moi, on va à Grimmauld Place, je vais lui parler de ses parents...Je pense qu'il est temps pour lui de connaître son histoire, son passé..._

_A bientôt, prends soin de toi !_

_Harry._

Il soupira, un peu mal à l'aise de remettre en question le courage d'Andromeda quant à faire face aux événements passés, mais après tout elle était toujours aussi meurtrie par la mort de sa fille, et ce n'était certainement pas à elle d'affronter les questions de Teddy, qui ne tarderaient pas à venir si on ne prenait pas le taureau par les cornes.

Lorsque l'adolescent de 14 ans arriva, fin prêt face à son parrain, Harry lui sourit et tous deux transplanèrent...

_12, Grimmauld Place, Londres._

Harry et Teddy atterrirent en plein milieu du couloir qui servait d'entrée, repeint en blanc et or, donnant à la maison un air vraiment accueillant, contrairement à tout ce à quoi avait pu ressembler cette maison avant l'arrivée de tous ses habitants. Tandis que Teddy s'habituait peu à peu à l'étrange sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en transplanant pour la première fois, Harry sourit en voyant son plus jeune fils, Albus, courir vers lui. Il avait tout juste 7 ans, et il admirait son père. Le petit garçon trébucha légèrement en approchant des deux nouveaux arrivants, mais son père le rattrapa et l'enlaça. Teddy, un peu gêné par ces retrouvailles entre Harry et son fils, l'écarta légèrement, et avança vers le fond du couloir. La porte d'en face était ouverte, et on pouvait voir une jeune femme élégante, vêtue d'une longue robe verte, aux longs cheveux roux lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, qui tournait le dos à Teddy; en train de cuisiner. Une petite fille, de 5 ans environ, était accrochée à sa robe, et hurlait :

- 'Maaaaaaaaan !! Regarde qui arrive !!

Ginny Potter se retourna et poussa un hurlement en voyant Harry arriver derrière Teddy, portant leur deuxième fils dans ses bras.

Il y avait deux semaines qu'Harry était parti en mission, et avant de retourner chez lui, il était passé récupérer Teddy. Ginny lâcha sa cuillère, évita de peu le filleul de son mari; et alla serrer son mari dans ses bras. Harry, qui avait reposé Albus par terre pour mieux accueillir sa femme, l'enlaça et l'embrassa devant les yeux ravis des trois enfants. Lily et Albus rirent tandis que leur mère rougit un peu en voyant ses enfants la regarder.

Teddy avait monté quelques marches, quand il entendit un cri perçant à l'étage. Puis, une voix féminine dit sur un ton mi-décidé, mi-rageur :

- Je remontrai ici lorsque tu entendras raison, Ronald Bilius Weasley !! Pas avant, c'est compris ?!

Teddy étouffa un rire en imaginant son presque-oncle Ron se faire réprimander bruyamment par sa femme comme lorsqu'ils avaient encore 16 ans. Il entendit alors des pas lourds descendre l'escalier dans sa direction, et il dévala les quelques marches qu'il venait de monter. Mieux valait qu'Hermione ne le trouve pas ici, sinon il allait se faire engueuler...

Il atterrit alors dans la cuisine, où Harry avait élu domicile et mangeait tout son soûl, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-attendri de Ginny. Teddy alla s'asseoir en face de lui, et Lily à côté de son presque-cousin. Le fils Lupin sourit à sa cousine de coeur, qu'il aimait beaucoup, et la prit sur ses genoux. Elle se colla contre lui, tandis qu'Hermione entrait dans la cuisine aussi délicatement qu'un ouragan, suivie de près par Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry. Bien qu'il commençât à se faire vieux, à 25 ans Sirius était toujours aussi séduisant qu'à la période où il allait encore à Hogwarts. Il n'avait même pas pris une ride, grâce aux nombreuses crèmes qu'il appliquait coquettement sur sa peau matin et soir. Ceci était un sujet de plaisanterie entre Harry et Sirius, et généralement Harry finissait écroulé de rire sur la table de la cuisine, sous les réprimandes de Ginny, outrée qu'il ait pu ENCORE mettre ses cheveux dans la purée inachevée de la petite Lily.

Sirius embrassa Teddy, seul lien vivant, avec Harry, qui le rattachait encore à ses amis disparus, alias Remus Lupin et James Potter (premier du nom), et Hermione fit de même.

Une fois tout ce petit monde installé dans la cuisine, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, et dit :

- Une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai amené Teddy ici, c'est parce que j'ai estimé qu'il était grand temps de...Eh bien, de ranimer les souvenirs que tout le monde ici peut avoir de Remus et de Tonks.

Un grand silence s'abattit brutalement sur la cuisine, silence que Sirius rompit immédiatement :

- Harry, je...

- Oui Sirius, tu dois rester, parce que tu es la seule personne ici qui connaisse aussi bien Remus. Et même si je sais pertinemment que ça va être dur pour toi de rallumer la flamme de tous ces vieux souvenirs, il le faut. Teddy a le droit de connaître au moins un peu ses parents...

- Tu as raison Harry, martela Hermione avec force. Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans sa chaise, et Ginny fit de même. Toutes les deux semblaient très bien savoir pourquoi elles étaient là avec Harry, Sirius et Teddy. Lily était repartie jouer avec son cousin Hugo, plus jeune fils de Ron et d'Hermione.

Alors que le silence menaçait de se réinstaller entre eux cinq, Harry soupira et dit doucement :

- Sirius, tu commences...?

Tandis que le visage du plus vieux d'entre eux s'assombrissait légèrement et qu'il commençait son récit, Teddy ouvrit grand ses oreilles...

_FLASH-BACK _

**_1er septembre 1971, Hogwarts._**

Il faisait un temps magnifique pour une rentrée. Sirius Black était assis dans le train qui allait l'emmener à l'école de magie où il avait toujours rêvé d'aller, seul dans un wagon. Lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, il ne leva même pas la tête, persuadé que la personne qui osait entrer allait bientôt en sortir devant le manque de réaction de son seul occupant. Lorsque la personne à la porte toussota, il leva enfin les yeux...Et rencontra ceux d'un jeune garçon aux magnifiques cheveux fauves et dorés, et aux yeux tout aussi dorés. Sirius déglutit; il avait l'impression d'être monté au paradis et d'avoir croisé un ange.

_(A ce moment précis du récit de Sirius, le visage de Teddy s'illumina d'un grand sourire.)_

Le garçon inconnu s'avança vers Sirius, et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

- Excuse-moi, il n'y a plus de place nulle part, est-ce que je...Je pourrais m'asseoir là, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui oui, vas-y, répondit Sirius, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis Remus Lupin.

- Sirius Black.

- Enchanté, répondit Remus avec un sourire.

- Moi auss Remus. Joli prénom, fit remarquer Sirius avec un nouveau sourire.

- Merci, rougit le jeune garçon.

Ils passèrent une grande partie du trajet à parler, de tout et de rien; Remus réussissant même à faire parler de sa famille à Sirius, chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde; et de ses craintes d'aller à Slytherin comme toute sa maudite famille avant lui l'avait fait.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin du train, ils étaient déjà les meilleurs amis du monde.

Il en fut de même pour toutes les années qu'ils passèrent à Hogwarts. Sirius, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew accompagnèrent Remus dans la révélation de sa lycanthropie, dans ses nuits de pleine lune...

_A ce moment-là, Teddy s'exclama :_

_- Papa était un loup-garou ?_

_- Oui, répondit Sirius, le visage s'assombrissant de nouveau. Il a été mordu à six ans._

_- Oh le pauvre...s'apitoya Teddy. _

_Il resta quelques minutes silencieux, minutes durant lesquelles personne ne dit rien, et minutes durant lesquelles Teddy ne put faire autrement que de laisser des larmes couler sur ses joues. Son père était un loup-garou, mais il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Sirius, le père de son propre parrain et ce type, dont Harry lui avait déjà raconté l'histoire. Minable. Teddy reprit après un petit moment :_

_- Mais c'était dangereux pour vous de l'accompagner pendant les nuits de pleine lune, nan ?_

_- Ecoute bien Ted, conseilla Harry, un sourire aux lèvres..._

Sirius, James et Peter découvrirent en deuxième année que Remus était un loup-garou. Et en troisième année, un soir, alors que James et Peter étaient assis à une table dans la Salle Commune de Gryffindor, Sirius déboula comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, les bras chargés de parchemins divers et variés, couvert de son écriture.

Et après de longues discussions, Sirius consentit enfin à lâcher :

- Je ne veux pas que Remus soit seul pendant ses nuits de pleine lune, dorénavant...J'ai fait de très longues recherches, pendant un an, pour trouver ceci...

Il exhiba un parchemin parmi tant d'autres, où James se pencha et put lire :

_Devenir un Animagus._

- Des Animagi, Siri ?! s'exclama le brun à lunettes.

Mais après d'autres longues discussions (Peter s'était endormi), Sirius et James finirent par s'accorder sur le fait que Remus ne POUVAIT pas être laissé seul. Il risquerait trop de se blesser. Aussi décidèrent-ils de devenir des Animagi non déclarés.

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK _

Tous les gens présents dans la cuisine regardèrent Sirius, et Harry fronça les sourcils. Son parrain était agité de tremblements, et il avait brusquement arrêté son récit.

- Sirius...?

L'homme se leva, et fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans le couloir. Interloqué, ce dernier obéit et Sirius referma la porte de la cuisine derrière eux.

- Harry, il y a une chose que personne, à part moi et Remus; et peut-être Dumbledore, sait.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- C'est l'une des deux raisons pour laquelle je suis allé au Ministère le soir où je suis passé à travers le voile.

Harry sentit son coeur remonter dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier le soir où il avait cru perdre sa seule et unique famille restante...

- Je...Je ne sais pas si Teddy doit être mis au courant. Ca risque de fausser la bonne image qu'il a à présent de Remus...

- Dis-le moi, Sirius...On avisera ensuite...

- Je...Remus et moi, on est sortis ensemble à partir de notre quatrième année à Hogwarts.

Harry crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Il resta bouche bée, puis sourit à son parrain :

- Je ne savais pas !! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?!

L'homme leva une main, et, rougissant, il expliqua :

- Remus était marié avec Dora, je te rappelle Harry ! Mais bien avant ça, à la première pleine lune que nous avons passé avec Moony, je me suis rendu compte que je n'éprouvais pas seulement des sentiments platoniques envers lui...Et ça mettait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Teddy, c'est pour ça que je me suis arrêté là...

- Je comprends...Vous êtes sortis longtemps ensemble ?

- Harry, j'étais follement amoureux de lui. Et lui de moi...On s'est avoués nos sentiments en 4ème année...On est sortis ensemble jusqu'à ce que je sois envoyé à Azkaban...Fais le calcul...Ca fait sept ans, Harry...Sept ans de bonheur...

Sirius s'interrompit et plongea sa tête entre ses mains, ses épaules commençant légèrement à trembler. Harry serra son parrain contre lui, et ce dernier parut se reprendre un peu. Harry demanda, hésitant :

- Et...Et ensuite ? Quand tu es sorti d'Azkaban, il s'est passé quoi...?

- Lorsque j'ai retrouvé Remus, je me suis très très vite rendu compte qu'il me manquait horriblement...Je ne pouvais juste plus me passer de lui...Et après trois mois de tâtonnements, d'un côté comme de l'autre, nous nous sommes retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre, un soir où ce n'était pas prévu...On a parlé pendant des heures, et comme Remus venait de faire une blague, je riais, et il s'est approché de moi, avant de m'embrasser dans le cou, derrière l'oreille, sur les paupières...Puis sur les lèvres. J'ai cru que j'allais exploser de bonheur. Ensuite, on est restés ensemble jusqu'au début de ta cinquième année.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Je ne cessais de répéter à Remus qu'il ferait mieux de se trouver une femme. Il était bi tu sais, et moi je suis gay. Je savais très bien qu'un jour cette idylle allait s'arrêter. Et je pensais qu'il trouverait beaucoup mieux que moi. Alors je l'ai quitté...Une première fois. Pour son propre bien. Mais Remus ne semblait pas penser la même chose que moi, et un soir il m'a embrassé après avoir murmuré qu'il m'aimait trop pour se passer de moi...

Sirius se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son filleul, et il acheva entre deux sanglots :

- Toute l'année s'est passée comme ça, ruptures et retrouvailles...Je ne supportais plus de voir Moony se morfondre à cause de moi, alors le soir où j'ai appris que tu étais en danger, Harry, au Ministère; et je suis passé à travers le voile ce soir-là...En donnant à Remus une chance de se reconstruire sainement...

Harry pleurait aussi, à présent. Et tandis qu'ils se consolaient mutuellement, Hermione ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, et demanda :

- Vous avez fini ? Nous oui, avec Tonks...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Sirius et Harry dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en larmes. Elle referma précipitamment la porte, et s'enquit :

- Pourquoi vous pleurez, tous les deux...?

Sirius résuma brièvement l'histoire, et ajouta :

- Cependant, de là où j'étais, je peux vous assurer que Remus était amoureux de Tonks. C'est une chose qui est certaine. Et je ne le dis pas seulement parce que leur fils se trouve derrière cette porte...C'est la vérité.

- Alors on fait quoi 'Mione ? demanda Harry.

- On lui raconte. Tout. Insista Hermione. C'est important que Teddy sache l'histoire complète de ses parents.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la cuisine, et que Teddy fut mis au courant des histoires amoureuses tortueuses de son père, il resta un petit moment silencieux, puis déclara :

- Je suis content, Sirius, que Papa ait été heureux avec toi.

**Voilà...Bon c'est un peu parti n'importe comment, mais...Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé SVP !**

**Merci !**

**MLLE POTTER.**


End file.
